The present inventive subject matter relates to a device for smoking. More specifically, the present inventive subject matter relates to an apparatus and a method for smoking with a single integrated device.
Smoking pipes are well known in the arts. A typical pipe consists of cylindrical bowl with a rounded depression for holding shredded or granulated vegetable matter (hereinafter “smoking material”). The base of the bowl has a small hole that is connected to a tube. The user of the smoking pipe breathes air in through the tube, which draws air through the smoking material. The user of the smoking pipe ignites the smoking material while drawing air through the tube. The smoke from the ignited material is then drawn into the lungs of the user via the tube during the inhalation process.
The process of smoking typically involves two separate devices. There is a pipe that holds the smoking material and an ignition device. The impracticality of the two devices is that sometimes the user will forget one of the devices. The common phrase, “Do you have a light?”, albeit serving the purpose of social interaction, does not alleviate the problem of looking for a lost matchbook or a lighter.
In addition, the bowl for holding smoking material is impractical for long-term storage. Pipes with open bowls may be easily upset, dispersing smoking material unexpectedly. In addition, exposure to air lessens the freshness and flavor of smoking material. This necessitates the use of a separate sealed pouch with restricted air flow to store smoking material. These pouches are often large and not easily transported in a shirt or pants pocket. The time required to load smoking material presents a barrier to instant gratification of the urge to smoke.
Further, smoking devices may be brittle or have irregular shapes or sizes, making it difficult for a user to transport. Some pipes may be made of brittle materials unsuitable for transportation in a handbag or include extensions that may be broken off. Irregular shapes or large size make storage in a shirt or pants pocket impractical.
Finally, smoking devices typically need to be operated with two hands: one hand holding a pipe containing smoking material and another hand holding a lighter. This requires the user to put down any object such as a cell phone they may be carrying. With the ubiquitous use of cell phones in modern times, this may be significant hardship.
Relevant prior art includes devices, such as clay, corn cob, and briar pipes as well as water pipes or hookahs. These prior art devices lack both an integrated igniter and the ability to easily store and transport smoking material.